Black Stary Love
by lovely bloodcry
Summary: Love grows quickly between Starfire and raven as they continue down the road called life. They are finally together even though it seemed like it took forever. They'll spend the rest of their lives making everything right. Blackfire and Jinx aren't far behind either as there simple love blossoms. Starfire&Raven and Blackfire&Jinx
1. Chapter 1

Starfire was no longer the innocent naïve girl she once was since the titans disbanded. There was no more crime the criminals either turned their life around or permanently went to jail. She was doing well for herself. When she first stepped out into the world she didn't know what to do there wasn't much she could do. The only thing she did know was how to cook her alien did so she did. She had her own restaurant called Star's Delights. Starfire had finally learn to merge human into the food as well. Her and blackfire ran the restaurant together nicely.

On the day the titans disbanded Starfire got a call from her sister. At first she thought she broke out and was looking for another fight to start. However after meeting with her she realized she had changed and fixed as many sins as she could. Blackfire also told her she wished to make earth her home as well if Starfire would allow it. None the less Starfire agreed happy to see her sister changed.

The titans agreed that a couple of times I year that they would meet up and see how each other were doing. Starfire had missed every meeting up till now and she planned on going to the upcoming reunion. She would always with up the courage but change her mind at the last min. She was afraid of seeing raven. She has lived since the first time she saw her but would never confess. She was afraid of the girl rejecting her and not wanting to be friends anymore. She decided that it was finally time to stop running and blackfire also threatened her into going.

Since defeating her father ravens emotions were more her own. They were no longer separated she finally felt a little more normal. When she the titans split up her and her bestfriend jinx moved in together. They were both bartenders at a local night club called Desire. It was an ok job with nice pay and that's what she liked about it. She had let her hair grow longer and jinx had stopped putting hers in horns and let in hang in its natural wavy way. Over the years the two girls had become inseparable.

When the team split up she was going to confess to star but could not because star had to leave in a hurry. She waited for the girl to come back but she was greeted by an overly happy woman. The thought if someone else claiming starfires heart crossed her mind. She felt her heart shatter and she swallowed her pain and told her goodbye. Raven was still very much in love with Starfire. She was angry Ruth herself for that because she thought if start is happy with someone then why can't I.

Today was jinxs birthday and they both had saved enough money to go Star's Delights. It was a very expensive and popular restaurant that they've both have died to go to. The two finally ready headed to their destination.

Starfire was was greeting very important customer when a flow of violet caught her attention. Excusing herself from the table she followed what she had seen. Her heart was in her throat as she rounded the corner and saw raven and jinx at a table. "Raven?" She said walking up to the table. Raven stiffened from the voice she heard and slowly looked up towards Starfire. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "This is my restaurant." Starfire said pulling a chair up to raven. Raven face palmed "Of course hints the name." She said laughing lightly. "You still have an amazing laugh" Starfire barely whispered. Raven blushed slightly then changed the subject. "Even if this is your restaurant don't just come strolling up being friendly when you have been avoiding us clearly." Raven said a little annoyed. "I am sorry and I will explain it later when we talk privately." Starfire said smiling softly. "What you need to explain is why did you leave in such a hurry that day? And us talk privately?" Raven said trying to hold her glare and not blush wildly. "I believe that would be my fault dear raven." Ask three girls turned to see blackfire walking up to the table. Jinxs jaw dropped when she saw the gorgeous woman approaching. "My dearest apologizes raven but I had changed and I needed my sisters help please do not be mad at her." She said pulling a chair up to jinx. "Um it's alright I want aware that's all." Raven said. "Hello I don't think we've met before my name is blackfire and yours?" blackfire said extending a hand towards jinx. "J-jinx" she said stuttering getting embarrassed. "Well jinx you have pretty eyes and amazing hair."She said winking at her. Jinx blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry I have to go I just couldn't leave without saying something to you however." She said getting up and kissing jinxs hand. Sliding her number towards her"you should definitely call I will make it worth it." She said turning and leaving. Starfire got up to siding her card to raven. "I will see you this weekend at the tower. Also you look even more beautiful with long hair." She said sliding a few of loose stands behind ravens ear before smiling and leaving.

Both girls sat there blushing their looking at their numbers. Looking up at each other then busting out in laugher. "What just happened?" Jinx asked shaking her head. "Week I think you have a future date with blackfire." "Well why did you not tell Starfire that your still madly in love with her now?" "I will when the time is right?" Raven said looking at the menu.

Blackfire waited for her sister add she told the two girls waiter that their food is on the house. "Well did you tell her?" Blackfire asked an approaching Starfire. "No it's not the right time but jinx?" "She has caught my eye and she is adorable." Blackfire said still looking at the table before putting the door for her sister. Starfire smiled before walking inn and getting down to business.

Raven was going through her closet she wanted to impress Starfire. The girl didn't get to notice how nicely her body had filled out. She across a light red dress that wouldn't look to tight. She didn't want to come off desperate. Once her clothing r was it the way she went off to do something with her hair thinking loose curls world do the trick. Jinx found s black summer dress that would hug her tightly and still flow in the wind. She went in the bathtub to see raven curling her hair and decided that want a bad idea for her both stared at themselves in the mirror nagging sure they look perfect and irresistible. Smiling at each other they linked arms squealing about how awesome tonight will be.

The starefire and blackfire both decided to go casual while tryingto dress to impress. Starfire settled on a white polo and pants and blackfire a lot pink button down. Smiling at each other as they headed out of their apartment.

As everyone arrived greetings were thrown out there and everyone slowly broke apart. Robinb was idly talking to Starfire who was not listening but still have short replies trying to be nice. Her attention was on raven who had beast boy idly taking to her. Beast boy thought he was doing something right since the girl was blushing. The blush wasn't for him just like starfires smile wasn't for robin. They hadn't really stopped looking at each other since they arrived. They were growing tired of there male companions but they were still their friends. Starfire excused herself after a while. "Hello beast boy mind if I still this little bird from you?" Starfire asked. "Nope you can have her." He said smiling before walking off to robin. Starfire offered her arm they wanted towards the hallway. "You look beautiful tonight"she said stopping to circle the girl. Raven blushed she felt like she was on display but didn't mind. "Your pretty breath taking yourself." Raven said taking her arm again. They walked down the hall in silence for a min. "Do you miss this place?" Raven asked nit turning to her. "I do but then I don't." Starfire answred. "Why?" Raven asked trying not to sound a little upset. "My heart was always soaring high or either breaking apart slowly everyday because I could not tell the person I loved how I felt." "Who was that person." Raven asked as she stopped walking. Starfire put her forehead against hers as she let the walls she built against the little empath fall away. Then suddenly raven felt every emotion Starfire had for her from the very beginning. Starfire pulled away a little too look at her. Raven started crying and Starfire was shocked feeling s little hurt. "I love you too Kory." She in between sobs. "It was so painful not being able to tell you because of my powers. Then when I gave control over them you disappeared on me. You never answered my calls and I couldn't sense you. I only knew you were alive because you cashed here to cancel. Ask this time I've been trying to forget you because I thought you were happy with someone else." Raven said as she cried on Starfires chest. She let her stay there till she was calm then they went into starfires old room.

Blackfire had been standing against the wall for a while now watching jinx. She looked amazing and wanted to tell her but didn't want to be rude to cyborg. For one she didn't even know if jinx was gay. She saw jinx blush and look at the floor. Blackfire feeling spark of jealousy dubbed then walked out to on the balcony and sat on the rail. She stated looking at the stairs till she heard someone step out there with her. "I thought you had ran away." Jinx said looking at the sky. "No I just couldn't keep watching you blush for your boyfriend." She said sarcastically. Jinx threw a hex at blackfires head and sent her flipping of the rail. She flew back up holding her head "the hell was that for?" She asked angrily. "Because you were to stupid to notice." She said looking at the ground. Blackfire then noticed her blushing and glaring at the floor. "How can I not blush when a gorgeous mysterious woman is staring at me. The sand woman who didn't even come up to me and say anything but has no problem standing back and checking me out and expects me not to blush." She finished only pouting a little. Blackfire chuckled a little "I'm sorry I wasn't sure if your were really into woman. I was also trying not to interrupt you guys conversation I didn't want to be rude." "I never heard a word he said." They looked at each other then burst out laughing. "You look absolutely amazing in that dress." She said as the wind blowed a little. "And your hair is as lovely as ever." "You look stunning as well." Jinx said smiling. "Would you like to go back inside now?" "Not really and I don't want to go home yet. Is there somewhere you would like to go?" "Not really I'm sorry I was up pretty late last night. Would you like to go back to our apartment watch tv and talk some more?" "That sounds nice." Jinx said smiling.

Raven sat down in starefires lap and played with her fingers. They set there just enjoying each other's company and hair they confessed. "So what now?" Raven asked looking into starfires eyes. "You become mines of course." She said as held her cheek and pulled her into a sweet loving kiss that was long over do.


	2. Chapter 2

Blackfire lands on her balcony with jinx in her arms. "Thanks for not going so fast I jus didn't want my hair getting everywhere." Jinx said as she stretched a little. "No problem sweety do you want a change of clothes because I doubt you will want to go home alone." Blackfire said going to get dresser. Jinx blushed from the nickname she had gotten and from understanding what she meant. "Yes thank you" she took the clothes but stood there awkwardly. "Um could you..." "oh im sorry ill be right outside the door." As Blackfire leaned up against the wall she smiled. She was happy to know the girl want easy but a little disappointed to not see what that dress was barely containing. When jinx opened the door she looked so adorable in her clothes. She could only smile as she lead her to the couch. "Is there anything that you would prefer to watch?" "Ill watch anything really if it's interesting." "Me to so what would you like know about me little missy?" Blackfire asked as she turned towards jinx. "Anything that you want to tell me." "Ok first tell me why you wore black tonight?" she asked rolling her eyebrows and smiling. "Black never lies." She said laughing. "Why did you wear pink?" "Well pink is always true." She said smiling as she moved jinxs hair out of her face. Jinx blushed feverishly and looked away.

God that is so fucking cute Blackfire thought. "Alright well my name is Komand'r Klogmore. When I was a child I was crippled by a rare disease that hasn't been s seen on my planet for hundreds of years. Unlike the other people and my sister I can not draw my powers from the sun I have to get them from the moon. My parents removed me as an heir and have it to my sister. Through out my child hood I was mistreated and shunned. Those things can drive you crazy if you don't have them from people that are suppose to love you. Starfire was the only one who never treated me badly but I did treat her wrongly. At fussy I did hate her because everyone loved her. I wanted to take everything from her but I was blinded by hate. The last time we fought I was so down while I was in prison I decided to get help. I learned to see things a different way that all my angry was pointless. My parents were dead and my sister was the only person I had left. When they let me out for good behavior I went through the galaxy fixing everything the best I could. Then cave the hardest choice of all convincing my sister that I was changed. At first she didn't believe me until I showed her the papers and she cried. She was so happy and agreed to let me stay with her. She decided to start I restaurant and I decided to help. After a while I wanted something of my own so I opened a called Moonlight. Heard of it?" Jinxs shook her head everyone knows about it because its so popular. "I also just bought another bar from a friend of mines who wanted to retire. I unfortunately nascent been by yet to great everyone because of paper work, my other bar, and the restaurant. Im going to make time very soon. As far as my love life I haven't had luck yet because only easy girls throw themselves at me. Someone though had caught my eye and she is very cute and adorable. I hope she likes me because I damn sure have a thing for her." She said winking.

"Well I guess its my turn huh." Jinx said getting comfortable against blackfire. "She likes you to." She said shyly. "My name is Haven Bund. I do not call the two people that made me parents because I was brought into this world for experiments. I was shown no love they treated me however brought the best results. One an experiment went really wrong and blew up. I came out unscathed but everyone else was dead. I don't really remember what I looked like before that. I was angry and alone so of course I found a life among the thieves. I Gizmo and Mammoth find me and took me in. I was never really all the way bad i could only do jobs that required yu to steal. Then came along brotherhood. The school pushed your abilities and helped you gain strength. After a while you just get tired of walking on the bad side. The guys weren't shocked when I said I wanted out but they couldn't leave yet because they were in yo deep. I opened up a new chapter in my life. The titans offered me a job but I turned them down. I wanted an easy life to experience different things. I found a friend in raven and we became best friends easily. I was happy when she asked could she move in like I would tell her no. We both work at this night club/bar called Desires. As for my love life it goes bad because girls think my eyes are weird. It's hard enough with my pink hair. One other thing is because I haven't gave myself to anyone because im not ready I want to truly be in love when I do it."She said snuggling even closer to Blackfire.

"Sounds like we both had it a little rough." Blackfire said. "Are you hungry do you want some pie and ice cream. We only have vanilla by the way." "I only eat vanilla and is the pie apple?" "Yes I'll be right back." Jinx looked at her for min before letting at a breath. This could actually work she is gorgeous, kind, and caring. When they finish their deserts they cuddled up and fell asleep watch tv.

When raven and starfires kiss broke they stared into each other's eyes lust quickly filling both. They kissed again it turn passionate and rough very quickly. They pulled away to breath. "I want to take you in my bed so let's go." Starfire said about to get up. Raven got up and smiled turning around and straddling Starfire. She wrapped her and arms her neck "no" she said as she went back to kissing her. Starfire was about to object when she felt raven transport them to her room. She pulled her dress up a little surprised to find her not wearing panties. Groping raven fat ass as she slowly started kissing her neck. Then she bit down hard on her neck. Raven cried out in pure ecstasy and then removed there clothes. Starfire laid her down on the bed and stared at her." You are absolutely beautiful and all mines finally." She said. Raven was feverishly blushing she wanted Starfire so bad. They kissed passionately then Starfire started making her way down. She licked at the bite mark and lightly rubbed her knee against her pussy. Raven moaned and gasped she wanted more. Starfire took her nipple into her mouth and sucked and nipped while she handled the other one roughly. Raven started moaning loudly "please star more" she begged. Only switching nipples Starfire stuck het fingers in raven mouth and then suck them in her pussy. Slowly pumping in and out enjoying ravens sweet cries. She moved down and licked her pussy pulling her fingers out and replacing them with her tongue. Ravens hands were buried in her red hair as she held there screaming her name. She cam and Starfire licked everything up before going to kiss her.

Raven flipped them over and engulfed starfires tit. She fixed her position between her legs then started grinding. Starfire was moaning and reached down and grabbed her ass again. Helping raven move faster then she started fingering her again. Raven never stopped sucking and pulling on her tits and then they both cam. Raven didn't miss a beat she sled down to stars pussy and started licking and fingering her bringing her into another orgasm. Starfire trembled below her lover trying to catch her breath. Raven cam back up and kissed her. Starfire got on top again in a sixty-nine position. She started kissing and biting around her lips while gently rubbing her clit. Then she abruptly sat up bringing ravens bottom with her. Raven gasped but it was muffled by stars pussy. Starfire was ferociously licking her pussy giving her a orgasm then pausing only to moan ravensv name as she cam. Then stuck in her fingers with her tongue. Raven could only moan in pure ecstasy add she can again. They collapsed on the bed breathing hard.

"I love you" Starfire said as she wrapped her in her arms. "I love you too." Raven said as she laid her head on her chest. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**FEEDBACK PLEASE!**


End file.
